User talk:Tyranical Tyranis
Welcome You are very very cool love Paul Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mist page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 13:01, February 5, 2012 Your avatar.... Is that smilepony? Mmandator 23:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) way to go! you rock, woohoo! CreationofUnease My goal in life is do the unexpected. YOU are MY ''test subject for mah new Signature! :D I'm in search of myself. Have you seen me anywhere? 20:52, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I absolutely love your writing. You're my new favorite person. AstroZombie337 09:34, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tryan, love the Iggy avatar :D "How many times will I be allowed to make mistakes? How many more times will I have to tell the same lies? How many times will I have to watch my friends die?" ~Feliciano Vargas, HetaOni 09:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) hello! ^ ^ i love your pic! soo cute! IWantToHugALandmass:D 22:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) IWantToHugALandmass:D Re: I fail to see how you were being any reasonable. You broke the rules and admitted yourself that you took full responsibility of it. AlixeTiir has also informed me over PM that they were rape jokes, which warrants in a short ban. Besides, it's only for a day. There's no love in fear. 01:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Heyy Dom, just got back from my ban. Hope you didn't leave forever, heh. Listen, we should talk when you can come back on chat. Thanks. ^^ TDIfan83 (talk) 02:38, August 5, 2012 (UTC)TDIfan83 Cheese Lord (talk) 17:34, August 28, 2012 (UTC) HEY TRIP THAT WAS FUCKING UNNECESSARY. Seriously. Grammatik (talk) 13:16, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Something weird's going on with chat for me. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 22:20, January 11, 2013 (UTC) You creepy creepy creeper... coolio. Happy birthday! Happy birthday you British fuck, have a good one or else. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk''']] 13:01, March 6, 2013 (UTC)